


Cecily Smith

by Anonymous



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cliffhangers, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Then he sees something that makes him want to stay awake.Christine.
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Cecily Smith

It's been a long day at work, and Jeremy is one hundred percent ready to just collapse on his bed and fall asleep. He flings open the door in aggravation, taking satisfaction in the  _ SLAM!  _ it makes against the apartment complex's wall, but then he sees something that makes him want to stay awake.

Christine.

She's sitting under the fairy lights they strung up together a while ago, the soft pink glow turning her stark black hair into a smooth ombré of magenta to velvet black. Her soft, round face looks even softer, if that's possible, and it makes her usually pale skin turn into a colorful beacon of comfort. Jeremy closes the door. The sound makes Christine's head shoot up, face immediately metamorphosing from a look of intense concentration on the book she had been reading to an ecstatic, face-splitting grin.

“Jer-bear, you're home!” Christine springs up from the ground using only her legs. In typical, flamboyant Christine fashion, her black and white grid dress skirt flies upwards, and she flounces over to hoist Jeremy up in a tackle-hug. The two of them stay like that for a while, Jeremy relaxing into his girlfriend's comforting embrace.

“Hey, Christine. How was stage management today?” Jeremy asks, not really in the mood for conversation.

“Oh, it was great! Stephanie- that girl who kinda looks like me, you know her- and I went out to lunch today, and the funniest thing happened…” Christine slows down and examines Jeremy's face, and he's sure he looks dead from the bags under his eyes and sunken expression. “Hey, are you ok?”

“Just…” Jeremy sighs. “A rough day at work. Rude customers, pushy boss, the usual.” Him and Christine sit back on the floor. He latches onto her, pulling her head to his chest. Christine looks up at Jeremy, onyx eyes sparkling with subdued mirth, softened by the glow of the fairy lights, and he wonders how he got so lucky.

“Aww, my poor baby.” A peck on the lips. “Do you wanna sing one of your songs to me? I know that always cheers you up.” He considers it.

“Sure.” Jeremy inhales in a way that opens up his vocal chords, closes his eyes, and gets lost in the music. Pictures of him and Christine doing the romantic things described in the song play like a slideshow in his mind’s eye. His shoulder blades start to relax as he sings and as his girlfriend starts massaging in between them. Jeremy's heart thrums at a comforting lull, and a horde of butterflies pleasantly glides through his body.

  
“ _...Life is not the things that we do, it's who we're doing them with. _ ” As Jeremy finishes the last bars of the song, he opens his eyes and looks down at Christine. She looks at peace: her breathing is even and her eyes are gently shut. Jeremy smiles at his sleeping lover. He guesses he'll have to save the black box in his pocket for a later date.


End file.
